bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Bullworth Academy: The Next Generation: Chapter 1: Jerks
I ran out of Harrington house, laughing. I had left them a present, a pack of stinkbombs dropped all over their precious drawing room. That'll teach Xavier to call me 'Pauper'. Jace ran out behind me, we paused a moment to laugh, then legged it as fast as we could. The place would be crawling with prefects soon. We ran across the garden, and jumped over the broken part of the wall. We usually hid in the woods, after a big plan like this. That, and Ivan Northrop was the worst prefect of them all, he was as tough as his dad. We kept running through the back fields, we came to a stop, as we ran through the tunnel. I had to stop, I was out of breath. I leaned my hand against the dirt wall. "Jace.... dude.... I gotta stop," I panted, feeling like my legs were going to fall right off. "Ally, we gotta run, we don't want Ivan and his boys catching us," Jace replied, holding out his hand. I nodded my head. "Right, I'm coming," I said, almost trying to convince my legs. We started running, until we was deep in the woods. We stopped at the abandoned store building, it was probably part of the school a million years ago, or part of Happy Volts, no one knows for sure. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Password?" the nerdly voice of Mickey asked. "Open this damn door, before I get pissed off and slug you," I yelled, while hitting my fist on the door. The lock clicked, and the door opened. Mickey peeped through the crack in the door, he had mousy brown hair and emerald green eyes. He smiled at me, and opened the door fully. "We should have a password, you know!" Mickey protested, as Jace and I walked through the door. "Oh, shut up about the damn password, no one comes out here," I snapped, shoving him out the way. I sat down on the bench, and put my feet up on the card table. Jace sat down on one of the chairs. We found this place about a year ago, and filled it with stuff we stole from school. The teachers are pretty dumb, not to notice that the stuff was missing. "Rachael and Blake not back yet?" I asked, realising that neither of them where there. "No... they should have been back ten minutes ago! I spent so long planning... and they don't comeback... this makes me so angry!!" Mickey ranted, as he paced back and forth. Neither Jace and I took any notice, we played cards instead. We where spared Mickey's rantings, by someone knocking on the door. "Password?" Mickey shouted through the door. "Mickey!! Just let me in!!" Rachael shouted, hammering on the door. "Not without the password!" Mickey shouted back. "Just let them in, idiot!" I shouted at him. He unlocked the door, and let them in. Rachael and Blake ran through the door, they looked like they'd run for miles. Rachael collapsed on the bench, while Blake sat down on one of the chairs. "It was a set up, Ivan was waiting for us, we had to try to outrun him," Rachael explained. "You did not lead him here?" I enquired, with total disbelief. "No.. we lost him in New Coventry," Blake informed me. "Damn Jocks! They got Ivan on their side to?" I blurted out. "Yep, the Jocks where a complete no-show, just Ivan waiting for us, with a couple of prefects," Blake replied. "Idiots!" I said, outloud. I stood up, and stretched. "We should get back to the dorm." "Fine, but tidy up your stuff, you dumped all your clothes on my bed," Jace nagged. "Whatever," I replied. I share a dorm with Jace. The dorms aren't co-ed, Jace's dorm is in the boy's dorm. I ain't a slut, if that's what your thinking, I just don't like the girls dorm. It's too pink, and my dormmate is a total priss. Jace's dorm is the same one, that the legendary Jimmy Hopkins had, when he attended Bullworth. He was a total legend, because he beat some idiot that caused a schoolwide riot. I asked Dad about it once, and he said he didn't know anything about it. We silently walked back to the school, it was all quiet, too quiet. We said goodbye to Rachael at the crossroads. It was good that teachers don't give a crap about the boys dorm, mostly because if they did, I wouldn't have been living in there since I was twelve, I'm fifteen now. Mickey walked up the steps, to open the door, when I heard someone call to us. "Oi, Pepper," they shouted at us. I turned around, to see the last person on earth I wanted to see. A air of arrogance surrounded him, he's the most arrogant asshole in the whole school. I'm convinced, that if I shouted "Arrogant asshole" in the caf, he would probably answer. None other than Xavier Harrington. "Xavier! Good to see you!" I said with false optimism. He knew I didn't want to see him, heck, I made sure he knew it to. "I know that was you, that left of the stinkbombs in Harrington House," he informed me, in his pompous fake British accent. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied, before turning my back to him. I followed Jace and Blake into the dorms, totally ignoring Xavier. We walked straight to our dorms, Mickey and Blake shared a room, so they headed further up the corridor. I collapsed on my bed. "I'm exhausted..." I said, outloud. "Are you going to tidy up your clothes?" Jace asked, already knowing my answer. "Nah," I replied. "Fine, I'll do it..." he said, finishing with a sigh. I took off my sneakers, and threw them on the floor, only for Jace to pick them up and put them in the wardrobe. I slipped of my capri pants, and threw them at him too. He rolled his eyes and put them in the wardrobe. I couldn't be bothered to get changed, or kick Jace out so I could change, so I decided to sleep with my underwear on with my top over it. It was a loose top anyway, so it didn't show anything. I took off my earrings, and put them on the bedside table. They where white ones just like my Mum's. I pulled the blanket over myself, and rested my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes, and tried to imagine the look on Xavier's face, when he saw the prank I had done. Jace climbed into his own bed, and turned off the light. "Night, Jace..." I muttered, through the darkness. "Stay gold, Ally," he replied. "Dude, you need a new obsession," I informed him. We both laughed, then went to sleep. I was woken up the next morning, by the sound of Eddy Thompson throwing Mickey into the garbage can. I had to run out and save Mickey from getting beaten up by the rest of the 'roid monkeys. "Leave him alone, Thompson," I yelled, raising my fists. I'd forgotten that I was still in my shirt from lastnight. "Hey, Ally..." he said, flirtatiously. He checked me out. "Not going to happen," I said flatly. "Whatever, Slut," he retorted, while rolling his eyes. He stomped off down the hallway, probably to go bully someone else. I rolled my eyes and said, "Asshole." I grabbed Mickey's hands, to try to pull him out the trash can. "Dude, you seriously need to stand up for yourself, or learn to fight." I pulled as hard as I could, but he wouldn't budge. Eddy had stuffed him in there pretty tight. Jace grabbed hold of one hand, I grabbed hold of the other. We pulled as hard as we could, and finally managed to pull him out of the bin. I fell backwards, landing on my ass, Mickey on top of me. I shoved him off of me, he rolled over on the floor. "Thanks guys..." he muttered. "Try not to get canned again," I told him, in a jokey way. Everytime he gets canned, I always say this to him. "I try, but I'm a dumb Jock magnet," he joked. We both laughed, then I returned to my dorm with Jace. I got changed into my uniform, it was the usual: Union Jack dress, black leggings, black waist coat, studded bracelets, red ribbon in my hair, white earrings, my favourite pair of shoes. I tied my hair up in the usual bun. Jace wore pretty much the same as lastnight, except he wore black trousers instead of jeans, and a red shirt instead of a black one. "Try not to start a food fight with the Preps," Jace nagged, as usual. "I promise nothing," I replied, with a laugh. I met Rachael and Mickey outside. Mickey was already in his uniform, when we decanned him - in fact, I don't think I've ever seen Mickey in anything but his Nerd uniform. Rachael was in a Aquaberry outfit. That was the trendy thing right now, to dress like a Prep. She gets bullied a lot, so she follows fashions, and tries to act like everyone else so they'll leave her alone. It never works. "I hear you totally rejected Eddy Thompson," Rachael said, as soon as I walked down the steps. "Yeah, Asshole had it coming," I replied, with a smile. Rachael's been trying to set me up with boys lately, because she thinks I spend too much time fighting and pranking, and not enough time dating. I think it's because she's in denial, because she has a crush on someone, but won't tell me who. I met Blake outside the main building, old man Crabblesnitch was yelling at him, and accusing Blake of tying him to a chair. The old man's clearly lost it. Blake's possibly the low key one of us all, he only gets involved, when Mickey's too shit scared to prank someone. "Sir, Blake did no such thing," Mickey piped up, to defend Blake. Mickey was like Crabblesnitch's pet. It was a cover though, so Crabblesnitch wouldn't listen to the rumours about Mickey. They where of course true, he was the most well connected kid in school, and could get hold of just about anything. Even test answers. Crabblesnitch looked at Blake for a few moments, like he was trying to work out his height or analyse him. He scratched his chin, as he did so. "Ah! Of course, you are right Mickey, he did not," he said, sounding not so sure. When Crabblesnitch left, probably to give his 'keep your nose clean' BS speech to someone, I turned to Blake. "What was that all about?" I asked, looking confused. "Dunno, I was trying to get a soda and he started screaming at me, like a psycho," Blake replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Blake always wore that check hooddie, Mum gave it to him for Christmas last year, and the only time he takes it off is for bath times, or bed time. Christmas and birthdays are different that most, in our house. Because Mum and Dad can never agree with out arguing, they each get a different present. Not complaining, because I get two presents, instead of one. Kerching! "Crabblesnitch is crazy, they should throw him in Happy Volts, and throw away the key," Jace said, rolling his eyes. I saw some cheerleaders walk past, they started pointing at us and laughing. Mostly because we stand out, and don't really follow the clique rule. Well, Mickey does, just to keep his connection with the Nerds. "Did you get that soda?" I asked Blake, worried about him. I have to stand up for him, because he's only 12. Little kids are a target for Bullies, Jocks and some times if the Greasers feel like pushing someone around. "Na, just as I was about to insert my quarter, he started yelling," Blake replied. I made sure he got a soda, before we headed into the main building's foyer. As usual, there was shallow people talking about themselves and equally shallow things. I swear, most of them was about as deep as a tea spoon. We walked into the caf, apparently a long time ago, it was four long tables, but now it's got about 8 smaller tables, that can sit about 8 people - nine at a push. But, each clique has a table. We even have a whole table to ourselves, dubbed "The Loser Table" by the shallow bitches and assholes. "I'll get lunch," I said, remembering that it was my turn this morning. "I'll come with," Rachael said, following me. Mickey, Jace and Blake sat down at our table. I grabbed a tray, and joined the queue. Rachael did the same. "Rach, what's with the Aquaberry?" I asked, as I looked at her clothes. "Nothing, Mum sent me it, so I might aswell wear it," she lied. I knew she was lying, because I knew her parents weren't rich enough to afford Aquaberry. "What about your old uniform?" I asked, because I did prefer that one on her. She looked more like one of us. "I do like it, I just want to wear this uniform for a while," she replied, unable to look at me as she said it. I was finally near the counter. The lunch lady used to serve us a set menu, but when a former student became a hygiene inspector, they threatened to close the school down, because of the poor conditions in the caf. So, we have a self serve sandwiches and other lunch part of the counter. We can chose the stuff Edna serves, which most people do, but throw that away, because we don't want her to contaminate the good stuff. "But, why? The old one was more you," I protested, as I grabbed a tuna sandwich for Blake, and a egg mayo for Jace. "Put this on your tray, will you?" I put a ham sandwich on Rachael's tray for me, and a cheese one for Mickey. I knew she wouldn't get a sandwich for herself. "Maybe I don't want to look like me," she admitted. "It never bothered you before," I told her. I grabbed a salad for me, and one for Blake - Mum's always on our case to eat right. "It did, I just didn't show it," she said, a little quieter, but I still heard her. She grabbed enough crisps for me and the boys, and put them on her tray - two packs of prawn cocktail, cheese and onion, and salt and vinegar. "You shouldn't care what people think about you, I don't" I replied. I grabbed five cans of Beam Cola, putting two cans on Rachael's tray, and three on my own. "But, I'm not like you. I want to fit in, you never wanted to," she protested. I stopped in front of Edna's serving bit, it looked like Chicken and Ketchup today, the chicken looked like it was off. I forced myself to smile. "Four separate portions please," I said, to Edna, she began slopping it onto plates. "Rach, I've been your bestfriend for what? Four years? You only started giving a crap what people though, when Jane became head cheerleader, and picked on you." Edna handed me a plate, and I placed it on Rachael's tray. "No, it's not like that at all! I always thought like that, it was just a coincidence," she lied, glancing over her shoulder, like she was expecting Jane to appear out of thin air. Edna passed me another plate, which was put on Rachael's tray. Rachael used to be overweight, and she was happy that way. She always had a smile on her face, and was the nicest person ever. Then some bitch named Jane started bullying her. Rachael started making herself sick, and eventually became anorexic. Now, she looks so skinny, a skeleton would probably have more weight to it than her. Edna passed me two more plates, I put them on my own tray. I decided to drop it for now, but I will most probably nag her again tomorrow. We returned to the table. I gave Blake a tuna sandwich, a salad, a packet of prawn cocktail crisps, and a can of Beam Cola. Mickey got a cheese sandwich, he chose Edna's gross cooking, a packet of prawn cocktail crisps and a can of beam cola. Jace had a egg mayo sandwich, cheese and onion crisps, and a soda. I had a ham sandwich, salad, salt and vinegar crisps and soda. Rachael just drank her soda. I really was worried about her. "Dude, how can you eat that rubbish?" I asked Mickey, as he tucked into Edna's chicken and ketchup. "Because it's better than my mum's cooking!" he informed us. I didn't even want to ask how bad his mum's cooking was, because it must be pretty bad, to beat Edna's. "Did you do Matthew's geography essay?" Rachael asked, the look on my face said it all. It was like: 'what essay?'. Rachael laughed. "It's a good job, that I printed off two copies then, isn't it?" She retrieved a five page essay from her bag. "I reworded it, into words you would use." She handed me the essay. "Thanks Rach, I dunno where I'd be without you," I said, as I placed it next to my tray. "Probably still in the little kids class, repeating it for the forth time," Jace joked, he laughed until I kicked him under the table. I glared at him, but everyone burst out laughing. When we finished eating, I took the trays over to the trash can, to throw away the rubbish. There was one tray for normal rubbish, one for Edna's concoctions. "Hanging out with your friends I see," Xavier Harrington said, looking at the rubbish as he passed me. I smirked and smashed the tray of Edna's cooking over his head, splattering three portions all over him. It was even in his hair. "No, but I see you are," I said, before laughing at him. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts